


What's New and What's Comfortable

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kitty!Fenris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a bed now and Fenris hasn't managed to sleep in it all night without shifting forms to Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New and What's Comfortable

They’d had their new bed for well over a week now. It wasn’t fancy, just functional. Fenris found it comfortable enough in his elven form. He and Anders had fallen asleep cuddled together a couple of times and other times he’s curled up on Anders’ chest like he had on the cot. Fenris had yet to sleep the night through without shifting to his cat form.

Anders didn’t seem to mind falling asleep with Fenris and waking up with Kitty, he was glad for that. He found it puzzling however. Fenris had never had trouble sleeping the whole night in his elven form before. It was nice falling asleep with their limbs entwined or spooned together. Only half-awake each night he’d gone to sleep as an elf he’d shifted forms and settled on or against his chest.

Since Anders would be gone until late he prowled through the clinic for a while in his cat form. He squeezed through stacks of supply crates tracking a rat that had gotten in. Generally he didn’t hunt as Kitty very often but he couldn’t stand the smell of rats. The vermin had learned over the years he’d been sleeping in the clinic not to keep house there. When one was bold enough or stupid enough to venture in it generally didn’t take long for him to find it.

This rat was no different from the rest. He followed its scent and stalked it, sunk his fangs into its neck and carried it’s corpse to the main room. Fenris shifted forms long enough to dispose of it then locked the door behind him. He went around the room blowing out candles and lanterns, leaving one lit for Anders, then shifted back to cat form.

He jumped up on one of the cots and gave himself a thorough bath while he thought about the odd way he couldn’t seem to sleep in his elven form anymore. Before he’d officially moved down here he’d slept fine in the mansion when the door was locked. Even after when Anders was out with Hawke or doing whatever it was he did with the Mage Underground Fenris would simply fall asleep on one of the cots in whichever form he happened to be in. The nights Anders didn’t return Fenris woke in the same form he’d begun with.

When the mage did return late Fenris always woke. Whether or not he’d started the night as an elf, if Anders returned he finished it as a cat. Fenris would always lie on his chest, sometimes curled up and others sprawled across him with an ear over his heart. Since Hawke and the others knew of Kitty he not only spent his turn at watch as the cat, he slept as the cat as well.

Fenris sat up and stared at the door. This relationship had begun because he liked the affection Anders gave him. Perhaps it wasn’t a matter of couldn’t. He could sleep the night through as an elf if he wished to. For years now he’d been sleeping as Kitty, on his chest or against his chest, a hand resting on his body more often than not. It was nice to have the choice. Especially when they were in a sweaty, sated tangle and neither wanted to move. Maybe at some point he’d get used to sleeping as an elf but for now, it seemed he simply preferred sleeping as Kitty.

He stood and stretched, arching his back and flexing his claws. Fenris hopped down off of the cot and sauntered casually to the area they’d curtained off. Neither of them bothered to make the bed and he waited to jump up until he was by the headboard. He curled up on Anders’ pillow and fell asleep with his scent filling his nose.

Sometime later the sound of the door woke him. Like he had many times before, Fenris waited. Anders pushed through the curtains and leaned his staff against the wall. His coat was off and hanging on a peg within moments and he sat on the bed. There was a brief scratch behind his ears, Anders smiling as he leaned over to remove his boots. When the mage was settled Fenris moved to his chest and sprawled on his side. He began purring at the light strokes and gentle scratches. Anders fell asleep quickly, his hand still resting on Fenris’ flank. The steady heartbeat he could hear, that he’d grown accustomed to, pulled him under fairly quickly as well.


End file.
